monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch
Moe "Slow-Moe" DeadovitchGhoul Spirit is a zombie boy at Monster High who plays sports and chess. He is voiced by Audu Paden. Personality Slow-Moe is a fairly decent natured fellow, with a reserved sense of humor. At one point he gives Frankie a thumbs-up when she asks him about the new "Sugar Eyeballs" from the school vending machine, implying he shares Ghoulia's love of junk food. Generally though, he's the typical zombie archetype. He simply stands there staring blankly into space like a regular zombie, shambles about, and moans and groans on occasion. His eyes also tend to roll in different directions. Most often static, he has shown distress over being forced to impersonate Lagoona's aunt and annoyance at Frankie, Clawdeen, and Draculaura for interfering with his chess match. He also possesses a low tolerance for bad music, as he destroys Heath Burn's guitar on two seperate occasions when Heath attempts to sing. Moe wears a Varsity letter jacket in the school colors, showing that he's a member of at least one Varsity club. He hasn't been shown to play on any of the sports teams onscreen as yet. Ghoulia mentions a tall zombie boy on the casketball team in her diary, which seems to most likely be him. A picture of him is also shown next to a casketball trophy in "Cyrano de Ghoulia"; there is a degree of irony to be found in a zombie playing casketball, as zombies aren't known for speed and agility. Moe is likely to be on the Varsity Chess Club as well. He is shown to represent Monster High in a City Championship Chess Match, implying he's not just a dumb jock stereotype. He has the most on-screen appearances of all the non-toy characters. He is a nerd and an easy target for bullies like all zombies in Monster High. Relationships Family Slow-Moe is a zombie. His family has not yet been shown or mentioned. His family name Deadovitch and the fact that Moe is short for "Moses" indicates a possible Jewish family background. Friends Slow-Moe is friends with Gil and Heath Burns; Gil even acts as his "wing-man" on one occasion. Save for two occasions where he destroys Heath's guitar after a particularly horrid attempt to sing, Moe doesn't seem to have much of an issue with Heath's antics. Slow-Moe's best friend is Don of the Dead, another zombie with whom he has a rivalry over Ghoulia's affection. However, this doesn't stop the two from hanging out together a lot. Romance Ghoulia Yelps has a crush on him and Moe reciprocates the feelings, smiling in her presence and holding hands with her. He even lets slide her poking him in the eye. During The Bermuda Love Triangle, he gets into a fight with his friend Don over Ghoulia. The outcome is unknown, but in "Monster Mashionals Part 2", he is shown being still Ghoulia's main interest. In "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?" he was shot with one of C.A. Cupid's love arrows and he fell in love with Manny Taur. However this love was only lasted until Frankie smashed the bow. Appearances Seen in the school halls during New Ghoul @ School and at the party dancing with Ghoulia Yelps. * Cyrano de Ghoulia - Moe is revealed as the object of Ghoulia's crush. * Date of the Dead - He and Ghoulia get to know each other. * Parent-Creature Conference - The girls dress Slow-Moe up so that he can pretend to be Lagoona Blue's Great-Aunt Lantic. He attends a parent-creature conference in this disguise and returns with a note from the teacher saying that Lagoona had written the best essay ever * Fear-A-Mid Power - Is shown playing chess. Displays annoyance at the Fearleading Squad at them interfering with his game. * Varsity Boos - Dances with Ghoulia again. * Screech to the Beach - Punched Heath Burns's guitar in irritation at his poor singing. * Don't Cheer the Reaper - Heath throws a football at him on the beach. It hits him in the chest as he reacts too slowly to catch. * Miss Infearmation - Clawdeen threw Clawd's gym sock on Slow-Moe's head. He doesn't seem to notice. * Hyde and Shriek - Punches Heath's guitar again at Cleo de Nile's party. * Monster Mashionals Part 2 - Attends Monster Mashionals to cheer for Ghoulia and the Fear Squad. * Super Fan - Watches the casketball games against the West Valley Mages. * Ghosts with Dirty Faces - Walks around on the campus. Meta Timeline * May 14, 2010: Moe "Slow-Moe" Deadovitch makes his webisode debut in "Party Planners". * June 24, 2010: Moe "Slow-Moe" Deadovitch's nickname, Slow-Moe, becomes known through "Cyrano de Ghoulia". * October 25, 2011: Moe "Slow-Moe" Deadovitch's full name is revealed in the video game Ghoul Spirit. * April 13, 2012: Moe "Slow-Moe" Deadovitch's presumed profile art is revealed through the Freaky Fab 13 update. * February 12, 2012: Moe "Slow-Moe" Deadovitch makes his 3D-animated debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?". * April 13, 2012: Moe "Slow-Moe" Deadovitch makes his book debut in "Chapter 13: Occupy Mall Street". Gallery GhouliaSlowMoeDate.png GhouliaSlowMoeNGAS.png Slow-Moe sock.jpg MonsterHigh-Lint.png|Slow-Moe substituting as Lagoona's "Great-Aunt Lantic" GuitarHeath.jpg|Slow-Moe getting annoyed at Heath playing guitar Snapshot 3 (9-30-2011 7-53 PM).png zombiefight.jpg|Slow-Moe "fighting" Don. Manny-Moe.png|Slow-Moe seen dancing with Manny Taur Heat.jpg|Slow-Moe's fast punch FreakFab13 - zombie scooter.jpg Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love - Moe closeup.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Guys Category:Zombies Category:Volume 1 characters Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:New Ghoul @ School characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Ghouls Rule characters